


The Cure for Nightmare

by BakerSt233B



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Insomnia, Johnlock - Freeform, Love Confession, M/M, Nightmare
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-31
Updated: 2017-05-31
Packaged: 2018-11-07 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11052312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BakerSt233B/pseuds/BakerSt233B
Summary: 一篇完成于2016年7月7日的文章。时隔将近一年发上来。#我为JohnlockX热度#





	The Cure for Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇完成于2016年7月7日的文章。  
> 时隔将近一年发上来。  
> #我为JohnlockX热度#

  
Sherlock最近明显在失眠。

起初几天John只是隐约觉得Sherlock精神不太好，以为又是因为他没日没夜的不吃不喝的工作状态所致，便没太在意，只是和以往一样用“as your doctor as well as your friend”这样的句子开头嘱咐了他几句。好吧，反正他也从来没期望他会乖乖地听他的话规律作息。尤其是在“Sherlock in a case”这种情况下，这位咨询侦探总是会振振有词地说出一些看似有理实则违背基本医学原则的理论，很不屑地反驳回去。

“吃东西会耽误工作时间，消化会使我头脑运转速度降低。”

“我对自己的身体有十足的把握，我可从未因为低血糖什么的晕倒过。”

“老天啊，一个精彩的案子比可卡因和尼古丁贴片振奋人心多了，把圣诞节都荒废在睡觉上简直太浪费了！”  
……  
诸如此类。

这天早上，John从三楼卧室下来，发现Sherlock已经穿着他那身蓝色的睡袍坐在厨房的凳子上，头发凌乱，带着明显的黑眼圈。端起Sherlock给自己煮的咖啡（Sherlock给自己煮的咖啡，然后顺便给John倒了一杯？Nevermind），John心里朦朦胧胧有个念头觉得不太对劲——他除了在说了特别不近人情的话或是做出某些“反社会”的行为惹得John大为光火的时候，从来都是像个少爷似的被伺候的那一个啊。

“Are you alright?”John咬了一口面包，有些担忧地看着对面那个正端着杯子烦躁地翻着报纸的人。

“嗯？？”对面那个男人只是心不在焉地哼了一声，加快了翻报纸的频率，纸页翻动哗啦哗啦的声音让John有些气恼。

“又没睡？”John喝了一口咖啡，追问道。

“几乎。”Sherlock猛地把报纸合上，接着嘴里又无意识地嘟囔着“无聊，无聊”

“Sherlock，作为一个医生和你的朋友……”John话说了一半，就看到Sherlock投向自己那种“又来了”的眼神，便有些扫兴地耸耸肩，转了话锋，“你看，我要说什么你比我还清楚。那你能不能有一次真心考虑一下我对你的健康建议呢？”

John喝完了最后一口咖啡，站起身来收拾东西准备去诊所，看着垂头不语的Sherlock，轻轻叹了口气。

“我知道你独特的生活方式，知道你已习惯于此，知道你身体素质诡异地比正常人要强——虽然我根本想不出来那是为什么，你用药品糟蹋自己的头脑天赋，又用极度糟糕的生活习惯糟蹋自己的身体。不过话说回来也许等你把自己活活累死或者饿死之后，我倒是可以解剖一下——”

话说出来，Sherlock猛地抬头盯着John，连这位善良耐心的军医自己都吓了一跳。这么刻薄的话通常不是他能说出来的，还是说他在担心与焦虑之下不知不觉地学会了侦探的刻薄嘴炮技能？well，anyway，这不是件值得庆幸的事情。

“对不起，我不是那个意思..”自知失言的军医手忙脚乱地道歉。Sherlock虽然还是有些震惊，但对他说的那些话本身并不是很在意。

他知道有很多人都想取他性命，这些人拭目以待着是哪位犯罪大师能让大名鼎鼎的Sherlock Holmes不得好死。他也一度觉得这个世界无聊，人类太愚蠢，生活很糟糕，活着与死去都

不过是一种形式。他从来不惧死亡，也不在乎死亡。活着就是活着，但如果为了一个正当的理由需要他殉道，他也没什么留恋。  
没什么留恋……直到遇到了某一个人，而这个人刚才扬言说要解剖他。。。

“Sherlock，I'm so sorry...”John看着平日机灵多动的侦探此刻反应似乎有些迟缓，仍然是呆呆地坐在餐桌前端着咖啡杯，心里一阵难过。噢，我一定是伤到了他的心了。John无比后悔地谴责自己。

“实际上，我的意思是指，尽管你认为你的生活方式是合理的，但你仍然是普通人类，你要学着照顾自己，不能真的像12岁的小男孩儿啊！12岁的小男孩儿也知道困了累了就去睡觉，你身体内的这个自动反应机能是消失了吗？”

是消失了。Sherlock心里想，而且自己确实连个12岁的小男孩儿都不如，因为自己竟然还会被连续不断的噩梦惊扰得好几天睡不着觉。而到后来，噩梦的逼真甚至让他不敢合上双眼。他深知再这样下去身体不久就会崩溃，可他又能做些什么呢？

John注意到Sherlock不似往常一样对他的劝说嘲讽反驳，只是安静地坐在那里看着他，便更觉愧疚，几乎是有些逃跑性质地撤退到门厅——  
“去诊所了，下午见。”

 

 

那天夜里John在梦中被楼下扑通一声巨响吵醒，军旅生涯让他的睡眠很轻，而双耳效应在一片漆黑中告诉他声源是Sherlock的卧室。

睡梦中被惊醒真的不是一件令人愉悦的事情，John花了几分钟平复一下刚才的梦境。但想到Sherlock近日来的反常，他决定还是下楼去看看。

John正欲打开客厅的灯，却没想到那个熟悉的身影就背对着他站在客厅的窗前。透过路灯照进来的光，John能看出他的小卷毛比平日还要乱，这个本来就精瘦的身影此刻看起来更为瘦削。而听到了John脚步声的Sherlock并没有回头，没有出声，只是在黑暗中面朝窗外默默地站着。

“Sherlock？”John放弃了开灯，对着那个背影小心翼翼地唤了一声，“发生了什么？”

回应John的是一阵沉默，John又向Sherlock走进了两步，不知是不是因为自己还有些睡眼朦胧的缘故，他觉得Sherlock的后背在微微抖动。

“我想睡觉，但我就是没办法……”接连几天的睡眠不足让Sherlock全然没有了往日的锐气，说话的语气甚至有些绝望。

听闻此语的军医瞬间清醒了很多，心里像是捏碎了一个柠檬一样酸涩——他自己比谁都更清楚失眠的痛苦，他也瞬间明白了这些日子以来他的室友脸色那么差并不是因为他不想睡觉，只是因为他不能。。他知道Sherlock的大脑经常不受控制地运转不停，而当这样的高速运转不受控制地侵袭他的睡眠的时候，那结果将是灾难性的。而自己，竟然忽略了近日种种微小的征兆，不分青红皂白地就斥责几乎是无辜的Sherlock，将他本就无能为力的痛苦又撕裂了一遍。

“噩梦？”John走到Sherlock的身边站定，扭头看了看Sherlock的表情——麻木，绝望。正如每一个黑夜中曾肆意遗弃睡眠而终被睡眠所忘记的人。出乎意料地，Sherlock的脸上闪过一丝几乎不可见的惊恐，然后抿紧了嘴唇，不再说话。

“呃，虽然我知道那会让你很烦躁。但是我还是建议你回卧室里躺下吧，试一下，也许能睡着呢？”

“可那总是挥之不去.”

John很少见睿智的大侦探如此挫败紧张的样子。印象里如此失控的场景只有S202，啊不对，John不知道他们被拍成了三集片，重来——印象中只有他们去调查巴斯克维尔的猎犬时在Cross Key旅馆的酒吧里那一次。是相关的噩梦吗？John心里思索。不管怎样，那大概又是一种身体背叛了思维的情况吧，对于向来把理智视为高于一切的侦探，这样的情形无疑会引发不可控制的恐惧与自我怀疑。

“只是躺下尝试入睡，怎么样？我不知道，或许听些轻音乐什么的...”好军医陪着室友站在窗边看着外面空无一人的街道，看似漫不经心地提议。其实亲身经历告诉他这些所谓的助眠技巧在人精神极度紧张的情况下，根本只会让人的思绪由在黑暗中漫无目的地游走转化为集中精力到这些声响上，而意识依然保持着清醒——这些音乐有时甚至能阻止大脑陷入睡眠前的朦胧状态。但是，谁知道呢，他也想不出来更多实质性的建议了。

“那根本没有用!!!”Sherlock终于爆发似地吼了出来。

声音中的愤怒不知是由于对自己的责备还是对John那些无用建议的不耐烦。而John明显觉得自己惹怒了Sherlock，想着自己半夜惊醒好心来安抚他却还被吼，心里不免有些无处诉说的幽怨。

“Well，你是Sherlock Holmes，你当然知道任何事。反正我是要回去睡了。”John悻悻地撇了撇嘴，象征性地在Sherlock的宽背上拍了两下，便要转身离去。即将走到楼梯间的时候却听见Sherlock用沉沉的嗓音呼唤自己的名字——那种音调别人用来也许相对正常，但John和他一起生活了这么久，他能听出，那对Sherlock来说，几乎就等于哀求。  
John回头看到Sherlock从窗前转过身，嘴唇仍然是紧紧抿着，看到John停步，他的咬肌动了一下，脸上的光影有了些变化。

“你能不能...呆在这儿陪着我，John？我保证不发出任何扰人的声响...只是，留下来吧。求你。”

“你真的只有十二岁。”

 

早上醒来的时候晨光熹微，天色应该还早，John发现自己身上盖着不属于自己的毯子，回忆起昨天认命似的往沙发上一躺，连拿个枕头被子的精力都没有就迷迷糊糊睡了过去，那这个毯子想必是Sherlock屈尊拿给他的了。John心里涌起一股微妙的感动，同时却又想着自己的致命弱点大概就是无论Sherlock这个超龄儿童上一秒多么烦人，但他只要一向自己稍微示弱，怒火燃烧的心就又会一下子软下来，恨不得下一秒就在凌晨三点钟穿戴整齐陪着他出去摘星星。。

在毯子下活动了一下手脚，John欣慰地确认了虽然没有床舒服，但庆幸Mrs Hudson当初装修的时候慷慨地选择了这么一条长度喜人的沙发。John揉了揉脖子，向客厅张望了一下，看到Sherlock坐在皮沙发上双手搭成塔状抵在自己下巴上，似有感应一般，John看向他时他的眼睛缓缓睁开,对上了那双钢蓝色的眼睛。

John身上还围着毯子，坐在长沙发上揉了揉头发，向Sherlock笑了一下，意思是谢谢你的毯子。相处的时间长了，John觉得这些话说出来会显得太“彬彬有礼”以致于多了一些距离感，他也确信，他就这么笑笑Sherlock就能明白他的想法。

就是很自然地相信，他能明白。因为他们是Sherlock Holmes和John Watson啊，就是那种……其实说实在的，总有些人试图用某个特定的词语去定义他们之间的关系，开始John还会很介意地辩解，渐渐地自己也像Sherlock一样对这些淡然了。其中的原因他自己也说不太清，也许是因为这些定义都只是想把这段关系具象化展示给那些并不相关的看客，而John自己却明白最珍贵的事情其实存在于这段关系的实质中——那些每天发生的微小的事情：勘察现场时的默契配合，彼此熟知的生活习惯，以及更惊心动魄的一同经历的那些生死攸关的时刻，而无论是泳池之夜还是Sherlock的假死，都不约而同地证明了他们愿意为了对方而放弃自己的生命。而另一个原因，或许是因为，John自己都找不到一个合适的词来形容这段关系——友情这样一个词总让人觉得有些轻飘飘，友谊有这么多种类，点头之交和生死之交都用同一个淡淡的“友情”来形容未免太不公平。就比如John和Stamford是朋友，从大学时期就熟识了，现在他们偶尔还会相约着去酒吧喝两杯，但这友情显然和与Sherlock的友谊不一样。或者是……爱情？又让人觉得太暧昧，John的意思是，他们当然是爱着彼此的，即使谁都没说过。但这样一个词未免有些太……名不副实，毕竟他们之间的互动，有时候甚至比普通朋友还要疏远——握手一次（第一次见面），牵手一次（还是在被铐在一起进行逃亡的途中），几乎从未拥抱，更别提……

shit！自己这是想到哪里去了。

他真的不是对这段关系的走向有所期待……真的不是。

只是因为那个人是闪闪发光的Sherlock，而恰巧他们又遇到了彼此，所以，怎样都好。

 

那天晚上将近十一点的时候John裹挟着自己的枕头和被子从三楼下来，瞥了一眼起居室里因为夜幕再次笼罩而愁眉苦脸来回踱步的侦探，十分淡定地径直走进了二楼的卧室，把带来的枕头和被子仍在侦探的床上，又迎着Sherlock一脸WTF的表情抱着自己的枕头走进起居室。

“你大概不介意我对你的噩梦以及失眠症做一些医疗干预？”John摆出一副医生的姿态。

“你是全科医生不错，但这不意味着你在精神科有所建树？”Sherlock还沉浸在刚才的画面中有些懵。

“我有Common Sense，Boy。以及，我忘了你床上其实是有两个枕头的，我想你应该不介意我占用一个？”John挑眉。

“完全不。”濒临神经衰弱的侦探此刻有些反差萌。

“Well, 医生建议，time to go to bed.”

从浴室出来，Sherlock看到床头一杯热气腾腾的牛奶，以及。。床的左侧刚铺好被子的John。

“Hmm...thank you.”Sherlock端起牛奶小口地喝着，有些狐疑地看着爬上床钻进被窝坐着看书的John。

“Problem？”

“你真的知道怎么对付失眠和噩梦？”Sherlock依然秉承着科学的态度。

“睡前故事？”John开玩笑地顺手晃了晃手中的书，Sherlock看到封面上的大字：The Hobbit——他皱了皱眉，话唠Smaug和勇敢的小霍比特？

“It's boring...”Sherlock闷闷地说，“而且我小时候听过。”

John看着侦探一脸郁结的表情，仿佛买了什么不该买的东西正在认真考虑要不要退货，又联想到小Sherlock被爸爸妈妈（well，根据John的所见推断，绝对是爸爸给他念的故事）念睡 前故事的场景，忍不住笑出了声，抬头却看到Sherlock以一种十分不信任的眼神看着他。作为一个专业人士，比如会计师，比如医生，总是对自己的专业性有着近乎偏执的保护欲（虽然 接下来他说的话并没有对自己的专业声誉产生什么正面影响）——

“理论上来讲，牛奶有助眠效果。其他的，说实话，我不确定。”John把书放下，注意到Sherlock挑起了眉，一脸上当受骗确定自己是被“无良商家”坑了的表情，觉得有些好笑，心想自 己总不至于被室友硬生生地赶走吧。不过Sherlock只是放下牛奶杯，有些拘谨地爬上自己的床，轻轻拽过自己的毯子，小心翼翼地和John保持着一定距离——他不希望John有任何尬尴或不适。

平日的Mr.Punchline此刻绞尽脑汁也想不出一句合适的开场白来开始一场床上的对话。这样的念头让Sherlock心里一根弦猛地颤动了一下——不不不，只是literally，床上——Anyway，nevermind。Sherlock的心里像是演起了群口相声，只是脑袋里的声音越多，真正说出口的就一句都没有。

好在John也并无开始一场睡前讨论的意愿。

“Sleep tight.”关灯前，他听到左侧传来John温暖的声音，“我在呢.”

 

没有预想中的因习惯了独睡而不适应的心慌意乱辗转反侧，他感到John的呼吸渐趋平稳之后，自己竟然也朦朦胧胧地进入了似睡非睡的浅睡眠状态。尽管如此，脑海中仍然一直无序地闪过一些没什么意义的念头和事件，Sherlock潜意识里控制自己不要接近关于那反复袭来的梦魇，但最终意识还是像被摄魂怪夺取了一样，像跌入黑洞一般无法抗拒地被吸入了那无比熟悉的梦境……

半梦半醒之间他听到有个熟悉的声音在小声而着急地反复喊自己的名字，挣扎着醒过来的时候他意识到台灯被微微拧开了。稍微动了动，感觉到自己浑身冷汗，额头上甚至有汗珠往下。借着昏暗的灯光他看了看时间：凌晨两点半。John已经起身，递给他一个温热的湿毛巾，他感激地接过擦了擦脑袋和脖子上的冷汗，接着便又疲惫地从半倚的状态滑进被子里，平躺在床上，眼神追逐着John的动作。

“噩梦？”John重新爬上床，关了灯，也平躺在床上。

Sherlock只是嗯了一声，并不愿再多说。他觉得自己浑身发冷，噩梦中的场景可怖到难以想象却又充满真实感，他不愿过多回想。他感觉到自己在不受控制地战栗，直到一个温暖的身体向自己靠近。没有了之前两个人刻意保持的“礼貌距离”，John叹了口气，在黑暗中摸索了一下，温柔地将Sherlock的头揽进自己臂弯里，松松地环着他。喏，这就是他的common sense——对于一个噩梦中哭醒的孩子，最好的方法永远是紧紧把他抱在怀里。

被John的手带着枕上他肩头的那一瞬间，Sherlock感到不可思议的温暖，就像透支着燃油倔强骄傲地在十万英尺的高空经年累月地盘旋的飞机，终于找到了一片安全的场所降落。他试探地在John颈窝蹭了蹭，给自己找到一个最舒适的角度，只觉得心里那一片兵荒马乱的地方突然都静了下来，随即被无法言喻的踏实感所取代。他听到他的医生在自己耳边低声轻笑了一声，但他不想探究那笑声背后的意义，只想这么安静地呆在John身边。

其实他不抗拒显露脆弱的一面，因为这个人会给他的软肋覆上一层铠甲，他尽可以在他的John面前丝毫不设防，因为他知道John不会伤害他。

John的手随意地搭在对方的胳膊上,有些心疼他此刻的脆弱，又有些莫名的满足。

Sherlock的手试探性地放在John的肚子上，感觉到他的呼吸渐渐变得均匀，在他以为John又已入睡时，却不期然听到头顶传来他有淡淡鼻音的声音。

“介意说一下吗？”John问得很小心。

“你不会想知道的。”

“压在心里总不是办法。尤其是噩梦这种东西，他是你内心最深的恐惧。”

Sherlock只是沉默，别别扭扭地把脑袋从John肩膀又挪回了自己的枕头。

“Sherlock，你压着我胳膊了。。”John有些吃痛，从Sherlock身下抽出自己的胳膊后，还是追问道：“关于什么？你的噩梦？”

一片沉默，就在John以为问题又被Sherlock黑洞悄无声息地吸走了的时候，那人却有了回应。

“你。”Sherlock终于闷闷地回答了。

“哈，我想想，是不是我告诉你我要一辈子住在贝克街221B了？”John有些戏谑地说。

Sherlock没笑，只是带着些警告意味地唤了John一声。

“嗯，严肃点，那就是……我死了？”

“别说了，John.”Sherlock的语气开始变得不耐烦。

“更严重点……难道是你杀了我？”

看在上帝的份上，John说这些只是为了打趣阴郁又别扭的小侦探，就算Sherlock真的梦到了这些又如何呢？他依然是Sherlock，自己也依然是不甚了解但在某种程度上来说是最了解他的John。

Sherlock又毫无征兆地陷入沉默，John觉得自己反常状态下的室友实在甚是可爱，于是忍不住追问——

“Wow，果真猜对了？我就知道你是那个……”

“暗黑系”没能说出口，因为John感觉有一团东西不由分说地朝自己脸上压了过来，他能感觉到火热又急促的鼻息——以及温暖又饱满的唇——以及牙齿——还有试图撬开他牙关的舌头。

石化。

John一直以为自己是个异性恋来着，可这个吻，虽然幼稚而笨拙，感觉却一点都不诡异。

管他呢，他只是曾经没有遇到Sherlock罢了。这是他第一次被一个男人吻——强吻，他真的不反感这种感觉，甚至他的内心深处升腾起一股自己也说不清是什么的抽象感情，懵懵懂懂 莽莽撞撞地从心房流出，最后莫名其妙地化为涌上眼眶的水雾。

就像之前说的，他真的不是对这段关系的走向有所期待……真的不是。

他只是说，无论这段关系的走向多么疯狂，他都做好了接受的准备。

John很快从最初的震惊中恢复，接着他突然很认命地意识到，在他的脑海深处，这样的场景的出现并没有太出乎意料。他也想不明白自己为什么会在这样的情境下突然很想哭——搞得他像是期待了很久似的。然而随即就有两滴滚烫的液体滴在他的面颊上，他感觉Sherlock的嘴唇在颤抖。

“Sorry, John.”Sherlock暂时离开了John，对方的毫无回应显然让这个情商有时欠费的侦探以为他是生气了。毕竟，他说过好多好多次“I'm not gay”，而自己还是这么不顾一切地想待在他身边。

Sherlock从来不屑于给自己加什么的标签，多一个标签就少了很多种可能性。而在取向问题上，则真的是没必要。幼年时期的Sherlock也曾开朗外向，顶着一头人畜无害的小卷毛想和每个经过自家门前的小孩儿交朋友，然而渐渐他在哥哥的引导下发现这些孩子确实和自己聊不到一起，于是他天真地以为自己应该是和大自己七岁的孩子智商相当，直到他认识了更多的大自己七岁大自己十岁的孩子，甚至是成年人，他才发现脑容量什么的真的和年龄无关。于是他索性和最没思想的狗狗交好，虽然红胡子不能和他讨论一些高深的科学问题，但至少不会提出一些愚蠢的观点，试图开始愚蠢的对话，说话满是逻辑错误或是句句无知——这些都会让强迫症又智商超群的他生不如死。更何况，那些高深的问题有他哥哥就够了。成年之后的他更加孤僻，大学时仅有的一段和维克多的友谊后来也无疾而终。再后来他开始当咨询侦探，接触的人越来越多，有时他确实觉得孤单，但孤单总好过身边围绕着一群叽叽喳喳的市侩。他曾淡想过这世界上也许永远不会出现一个和自己合得来的人了，但更让他觉得可悲的是他不会因这个念头而感到悲伤了。所以，对于他来说，遇到一个合适的人，远比遇到一个性别合适的人重要。

然后这个人出现了，果然不是传统意义上的“合适的性别”，而且明显这个人自身也是这么认为的。John因别人误解他们关系而手忙脚乱地解释的时候他总是反常地保持沉默，John以为

他是不在意，但他心里清楚，自己只是不愿意。

可是爱这东西，你越抑制，它越汹涌，最终会失去控制，比如他刚才做的一些无法挽回的事情。那句话怎么说的来着，可能连朋友都没得做了。

John的沉默让Sherlock更确信自己把一切都搞砸了，这个世界上这么多人，他就喜欢这一个，可现在……

Sherlock不知所措地连声叨念着“Sorry”，试图从John身边撤走，黑暗中他看不清身下这个人的表情，一片慌乱与后悔中只觉得一只手搭上了自己的后颈——他能感觉到那温热粗糙且带有微微汗意的掌心——自己的脑袋被往回按的同时，那个温暖的唇主动贴了上来。

Sherlock石化，接着脑袋便被一片喜悦的尖叫，节日欢庆的爆竹，女王护卫队的鼓号，门德尔松的婚礼进行曲（有什么奇怪的东西混进去了？？）所充斥。一时间狂喜的震惊后，

Sherlock小心翼翼地撑着身子，笨拙地回应着对方，察觉John因为长时间无支撑地欠身而有些体力不支地发抖，便用手护着John的后脑勺重新倒进了枕头里。

“你不反感，对吗?”Sherlock偏过头，试探性地在John的颈间轻轻落下一个吻。

“I'm not gay.”

John这么说着，手却从Sherlock的后颈滑到了他的背上，牢牢地圈住了他。

“我知道, 你是异性恋和Sherlock性恋（Sherexual）.”

“What?”

“Short for Sherlocksexuality.”语气无辜到想让人揍他。

“Piss off.”John揪了一把埋在自己颈窝的小卷毛，喘着气笑说，“我还以为你是无性恋.”

“我只喜欢你。”Sherlock抬起头，眼睛亮晶晶地看着John。

这突如其来的Sherlock式告白让John有些雀跃，接着突然想起什么似的，带着调侃的语气——

“那你刚才哭什么？”

Sherlock明显僵了一下，接着便很孩子气地嘴硬：“没有。”

“我刚才感觉到……”“错觉！”“Sherl……”“就是没有！”“滴到我脸上了……”“骗人！”“我尝到了。。”...“……我不知道为什么”

宇宙唯一的咨询侦探不知道为何现在自己犟不过John了，便悻悻地实话实说：“我真的不知道，眼泪就是……就是那么涌上来了……我忍不住。”

“我也不知道。”John回想起那莫名其妙的水雾。

“我好像看到你眼睛里亮晶晶的，我以为你生气要揍我了。”Sherlock想起来有些懊恼。

“你是个白痴。”

语气把他们带回了初次共同冒险的那一晚，那时他刚稳稳地举起了枪，结果了一个连环杀手的同时也救回了和自己分担房租的这条命。

还在想着，John感觉Sherlock又在他唇上落下飞快一吻，然后向上欠了欠身，接着自己就被按到一个宽阔的胸膛里。

“我一个星期没睡好觉了，John。”他的声音简直是通过骨传声直接到达自己的脑海里的。

“Goodnight, Sherlock.”

像是两片漂流的孤岛终于连在了一起，然后河流奔腾，树木生长，一切生机勃勃。

Sherlock还是能记得那些困扰他的噩梦，尽管那天之后噩梦再也没有造访过。

就如John说的那样，梦境反映人的潜意识，而噩梦反映的事实则更加直白——那是他内心最深处求之不得的痛苦。而现在，他得到了。

还是晚安吻的效果来得比较实在。Sherlock和John暗自这么想着。

**Author's Note:**

> Sherlock的噩梦其实就是他非常想和John在一起，把受伤奄奄一息的John拥在怀里之后不忍让John再痛苦，举枪对准了John的胸膛，感觉John在自己怀里冰冷僵硬，然后他就充满绝望后悔却无能为力，在把枪口对准自己太阳穴准备按动扳机的时候突然惊醒。  
> 这个噩梦。。是我亲自梦到的O.O  
> 是因为有天睡前想着Johnlock噩梦失眠梗，苦于无法编造噩梦，然后就真的得到了失眠的真切体验并且真的梦到了噩梦。。。  
> 第二天在睡眠不足糟心的同时被自己的专业精神所感动了。。。  
> 而且是的，我是个准professional的会计。。


End file.
